tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Ironblood
''Baron Ironblood is a former member of Cobra's High Command. Little is known about him.'' "Red! The colour of Red Shadows, the colour of fire and of blood...... That for which is all that I stand!" BARON IRONBLOOD is a mysterious figure about which little is known with any degree of certainty. Rumour has it he is a born leader with a twisted criminal brain, and it is said he has a near-hypnotic control over the men in his command. Calm and collected in battle as long as he’s winning, his madness leads to wild fury in defeat, often taken out on his own troops. Evidence suggests he was a hidden mastermind behind several South American revolutions in the 80s, and that his sworn intent is to destroy all organised government in Europe. He is known as a genius of evil, and his recent rise does not bode well for Western democracy. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Early Life According to his fictional past, Marcus Kassells was the son of a Swiss diplomat who was raised and educated in Britain, attending Eton college. After compulsary national service in the British Army's Parachute Regiment (marred by an unproven allegation of the murder of a fellow officer who fell from the escape hatch of a plane after an argument) Kassells studied nuclear physics at Trinity College Cambridge. However rather than pursuing a scientific career Kassells joined the US Army and led his own unit during the Korean War nicknamed 'The Baron's Brigade', specialising in behind-the-lines revenge operations. Accused of the massacre of six peasants Kassells subsequently disappeared. Afterwards rumours began to circulate of an ex-British Army officer using the pseudonym 'The Baron' fighting as a mercenary in various African and South American conflicts, eventually forming his own private army. Towards the end of the Vietnam War numerous rockets which fell on American positions bore the inscription 'Sanguineo Ferris', the ancient motto of the Kassells family, literally translated as 'Our blood is of iron'. He is described as a man of scholarly tastes with a passion for chess, wine and horticulture but prone to violent outbursts of anger. MUX History: Baron Ironblood appeared suddenly as a new adviser to Cobra Commander, said to be hired from the outside to shake up the complacency of Cobra Command. Thus face Ironblood seems respectful of the Baroness and Major Bludd's skill and existing power, and seems to work well with both of them in running Cobra's day to day and military operations. Baron Ironblood had been conspicuously absent from official pronouncements in late 2012, and there were even rumors that he had split from Cobra. In November of 2012, Cobra Commander revealed to Interrogator that the Baron Ironblood was a ruse perpetrated by the Commander himself for his own nefarious reasons. The Commander, however, asked Interrogator to take over the role, and to use the Red Shadows to strike terror in Cobra's enemies in a way that Cobra currently could not. OOC Notes No one alive has seen Baron Ironblood (at least, using that alias) before his sudden appearance in 2011. His reputation lies purely on his current activities, Cobra Commander's recommendation, and police reports found filed in the deep recesses of INTERPOL's records. His true identity, nature, and background are known only to Cobra Commander, the Baroness, and Interrogator. Logs Players Baron Ironblood was temped by Bzero until November of 2012. As a TP-Only character, he is not available for application. At the end of 2012 the Baron's role was taken over ICly and OOCly by Interrogator. References * Blood for the Baron! Category:Characters Category:Former Cobra Category:Humans Category:TP-Only Category:Red Shadows Category:dictators Category:commanders Category:warlords Category:Male Characters Category:Strategists